


Summer time Rooftops

by Sammyslittletrickster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyslittletrickster/pseuds/Sammyslittletrickster
Summary: Roman goes to his apartment's rooftop where he meets a stranger on the edge





	1. Stranger on the roof

**Author's Note:**

> First fic since 2015 so let me know what you think. Will try to update as often as I can if people like it. The fic is based of the song MY R by Rachie. There are some cool as hell animations for the song

Roman Sanders watches the door leading to the roof, has been for almost five minutes by this point. After a deep breath he reaches his hand out hesitantly to the nob of the door.  
He pulls down on the handle and walks through the door way and on to the roof top. He stops and just watches the distant sun set in front of him. Pinks melding into purple, orange clouds slowly passing by.  
Until the past few months he had never thought of coming up here, let alone entertained the thought of jumping. He had been the happy child with good parents who would do anything to keep him happy; they may have not been rich, but they were happy enough.  
Roman’s problems started shortly after he had left home and moved out of his little town in order to peruse his love of acting at the age of 21. A few years after leaving his mother passed away in an accident and Roman’s father began to hide from the world until he decided to taste the metal of a bullet weeks later. This had left the fanciful young man alone and in debt at the age of 28.  
As he stood high above the city he could hear the cars and people passing the building, he wondered if anyone down there knew what it was like to feel this way at such a young age.  
He took a few quiet steps forward before hearing a sniff come from behind him. Roman panicked. He turned quickly to see a young man crying on the other side of the roof to him. He froze, worried that he’d be stopped from what he was about to do, but relaxed when the man didn’t turn around to confront him. The other man wore a blue shirt with light shorts that looked to be one cupcake away from braking.  
Slowly Roman stepped forward and coughed to get the attention of the stranger. The man yelped and turned, doing so caused him to trip on his own feet. He fell to the floor painfully.  
“Hey, you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.” Roman moved quickly to the stranger’s side to help them stand.  
“I’m good, thank you for helping. Did not mean to do that.” The man smiled.  
The stranger stood, with the help of Roman, and let his smile slip slightly. Roman stood back, letting the stranger brush off his shorts and face before reaching to pick up his cardigan from the railing he was previously leaning against. He pushed his glasses up his face and introduced himself;  
“I’m Patton by the way. Nice to meet you, kiddo.” Patton smiled and held out his hand for Roman to shake.  
“Roman. I’m uhh… What are you doing up here?”  
“Me, well I’m… I was just gonna…” Patton looked conflicted. “You know, just watch the sun set. Wait, what are you doing up here?”  
Roman smiled, he knew why Patton was really up there, but if the other man didn’t want to discuss it yet he was not going to force it out of him. So, in reply Roman simply said;  
“Sunset.”


	2. Hot Chocolate

                Both men stood on the rooftop for a long while before either made a moved to leave. The cold breeze ran through Roman’s thin red and white Bomber Jacket, causing the man to shiver. In this time both watched the last of the sunset and thought of the others reasoning for being up here.

                “So,” Roman finally spoke up. He was hesitant about confronting the topic as he did not want to upset the man who was already on the edge. “I know that you aren’t here to simply watch the sunset.”

                “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be? It’s beautiful up here.” Patton lied still looking away from Roman but began to fidget unsure of what to do with himself. Lying made him uncomfortable, but telling the truth made him feel worse for burdening a stranger with petty problems.

                “You’re bad at lying you know. I know why you are really up here.” Roman replied, Patton turned to meet Roman’s eyes.

                “Really?”

                “Ye, not hard to miss.”

                “Oh, well… What about you? Why are you up here?” Patton asked simple. “Were you planning to… ya know?”

                Roman noticed how Patton couldn’t bring himself to say it, but he nodded. He looked out to the already set sun. Neither man knew the others story and at this point Roman was almost too afraid to ask. It was slowly dawning on him that there were people out there with real problems, he may have lost his parents, but he still had aunts, uncles and friends back at home. Patton might truly have nothing and has a real reason to be up here. In that moment Roman decided to help the stranger, no matter what he had to do.

 Just as Roman went to open his mouth Patton Spoke.

                “You should go, you can’t give up yet.” Patton spoke softly, looking at his cat socks poking out from his trainers.

                “No, I think we should both leave.” Roman replied “Come down to my apartment for a bit. We can have a drink and talk.”

                Patton looked at Roman and gave a shy smile. “I don’t want to get in your way.”

                “Trust me, you will not get in my way. I think we could both use with someone right now. What do you say? Will you join me for a drink?” Roman asked. He bowed, holding his hand out for Patton to take.

                Patton hesitated, unsure if he should trust the stranger he had met not half an hour ago. He looked across the city before taking Roman’s hand in his own. “Lead the way, my Prince.”

                Roman stood straight again and smiled at Patton. Without letting go of Patton’s hand Roman turned and began the walk to the sixth floor. Patton was smiling as he followed the man.

                After a quiet walk to Roman’s apartment they finally let go of each other’s hands so Roman could find his keys.

                When he finally unlocked the door Roman lead him into the living area. Wall to wall was covered with frames of singed Broadway scripts and Broadway props. Disney memorabilia spanning the past few decades was on another wall around the TV. A ceiling high shelf was full of Disney and Pixar films, many Patton had never even heard of. Patton turned to his left, a doorway led into the kitchen with a breakfast bar connecting the two rooms. On there was an empty glass fruit bowl and three small cacti. On closer inspection the pots had the names … written with red glitter glue.

                Patton smiled, clearly Roman was very creative. But thinking of Roman reminded Patton that he was no longer in the living room. He had moved to the kitchen and was pouring some milk into a jug and putting it into the microwave.

                “I hope you like Hot chocolate, it’s all I really have when it comes to hot drinks.” Roman said moving back into the doorway to look at Patton.

                Patton smiled shyly and looked at the floor. “Love it. Thank you.”

                Roman pointed to the white sofa. “You can sit down if you want. You don’t have to just stand around.”

                “Oh, right ye. Thanks” Patton turned and carefully sat on the edge.

                Roman walked back into the kitchen and put powder into the jug and mixed. He grabbed his favourite mug (a rich red with a large crown on each side and white swirls around it). He then looked through his mugs before he found a perfect mug for his new friend. A light blue mug covered in cartoon cats was pulled down and filled with the chocolate as well. Roman then walked back into his living room where Patton was fiddling with the sleeves of his cardigan that was now wrapped around his neck like a cape.

                “Here you go, sorry I don’t have any marshmallows.” Roman placed the mug in front of Patton and sat next to him. “Wasn’t really expecting guests any time soon.”

                Roman looked down sadly at his mug. Patton picked his mug up and did the same. Silently both sipped at their hot drinks, neither looking at the other and choosing to watch the black screen of the television.

                “Hey, you know you can talk to me if you need to. I may not relate to what is wrong, but I can help.” Roman stated softly, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

                From Roman’s side he heard a small sniffle come from Patton. He turned his head to see Patton with wet streaks running down his cheeks, but a small smile playing on his lips.

                “Thank you,” Patton turned to Roman. “That means a lot. Really. And same to you, if you need anyone just tell me. Okay?”

                “Deal, give me your number.”

                Both swapped numbers and finished their drinks while making small talk about nothing important and letting the time run late into the night.

                “I should probably go, guess I have work in the morning.” Patton smiled. He stood up and waited for Roman to do the same.

                “Perhaps you are right, it’s almost 1am. Where do you work?” Roman stood up and lead Patton to the door.

                “Local pet shelter, I look after the cats and the doggos there. You work?” Patton asked.

                “Not really. Can’t find anything when there’s no Broadways happening. It’s why I’m moving at the end of the month, can’t afford the rent. Wait, do you live close? I don’t want you walking home if it’s far.” Roman had forgot that Patton would have to walk to who knows where. “You can stay here. I have a spare room.”

                Patton smiled and waved Roman off. “Thanks for the offer kiddo, but I live in the flats next door, so not that far. But if you can’t afford this place why did you get it?”

                “At the time I had the money and my parents to help. But since then I’ve ran into a few problems.” Roman looked to his feet before realising something. “Wait, isn’t the flats next door a hell hole?”

                Patton shrugged. “All I can really afford, working at the shelter doesn’t pay all that much sadly. But it’s a shame you have to leave this place, it looks so nice here. Where are you going to go?”

                “Not sure yet, but I have a really weird and sudden question for you.” Roman stated, he looked to his feet.

                “Go on?” Patton raised an eye brow with some concern bubbling in his stomach.

                “Well, would you ever consider moving in with a stranger?” Roman looked up at Patton who was still processing what Roman had said. “You don’t have to, you just don’t seem happy about living in that building plus we can both keep an eye on each other and split the rent so neither of us are struggling so much. Obviously, you don’t have to if you are happy next door, I mean we meet like four hours ago, so I wouldn’t blame you if-”

                Roman stopped when he was pulled into a tight hug. Patton hadn’t replied through Roman’s babbling due to shock.

                “Yes please. I get so lonely over there. Everyone is on drugs or just mean to me. I don’t…” Patton stopped, he slowly pulled away from Roman.

                Once again Patton was crying, but this time Roman pulled the shorter man into his chest. There wasn’t much of a difference, only around an inch or so. Roman held him tight for a minute, pulling his fingers through Patton’s hair.

                “I don’t really have any friends here, everyone leaves. Even my boyfriend left me. No on stays around because they think I’m annoying.” Patton was sobbing into Roman’s shoulder now.

                “You’re staying here tonight. You can wake up and go to work, then later we can talk about you moving in here.” Roman pulled Patton away from him a bit to look into his eyes. “Is that okay?”

                Patton franticly started nodding but was smiling now. Roman leaned forward and put the latch on the door before pulling Patton through his apartment and into the main room then through into Roman’s room on the Right of the front door.

                A large queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room with red covers, black rose and vines were swirling up the centre of the cover and around the sides. An array of pillows and teddies covered the top end of the bed, but right in the middle was a large yellow crown with the word Princy in fancy writing.

                Roman pulled away from Patton’s hold and walked to the dresser. He pulled out two pairs of pyjama trousers and two shirts. One set had small Spiderman heads on the bottoms and the logo on the shirt. The other was covered in small dogs barking.

                Roman held both up, Patton picked up the dog pair. He rubbed his face with his hand and turned around to change. When he turned back around Roman was already done, the Spiderman shirt was a bit tight and showed his body of rather well in Patton’s opinion. Both began to remove pillow after pillow and putting them on the floor around the bed.

                When they were finished Roman got into the bed and held up his arm, inviting Patton to come in and cuddle. Patton sat down.

                “Are you sure?” Patton asked, he watched the dogs on his legs.

                “Of course I am. After tonight I think we both need it. If you don’t want to I can lead you to the other room if you want.”

                Patton shook his head and crawled under the covers and close to Roman.

                “See, not so bad is it. What time you up tomorrow?”

                “I leave at half eleven for my bus.”

                “Alarm is set for 10, that okay?”

                Patton nodded.

                “Go to sleep then, we can talk tomorrow. Good night my young prince.”

                “Good night Kiddo, and thank you”

                Roman held Patton closer to him, both falling asleep soundlessly. After the events of that night it hadn’t taken much time for them to fall asleep and start dreaming in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this I remembered that microwave was Popty-ping in welsh, little knowledge for you there   
> So, people liked the first chapter so here is another. Let me know if it's okay


End file.
